


My Sweet Duchess

by logicallysoft



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Smut, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tentacles, horny writing, loving Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicallysoft/pseuds/logicallysoft
Summary: After the events of DWIT, Remus decides to hunt after Logan for some playful fun with the Logical Side. Especially since him and Logan’s relationship is built on playful flirting and jabs, but Remus usually is able to shut his lovely nerd up.First time writing smut, please be gentle-
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	My Sweet Duchess

The video ended as fast as Logan had hoped, they introducing Remus to the fans, and it had a good message for them to follow. Granted, Remus was probably very pouty with him now, especially for making the logical argument of how to shut him up. Granted, Remus knew he never meant it as cruel at all. He knew full well that Remus would be very unforgiving this evening. 

He waited to have him come, he waited most of the evening until it was fairly late, he had been doing nothing but working since well, he didn’t expect him to forgive him that quickly since he hadn’t seen him yet, he hoped he didn’t hurt his feelings. He sighs quietly, he went gently to change, grabbing the lingerie that Remus bought and adored so much on his frame, it was a dark blue lingerie with light silvery stars decorating them. 

He knew it was Remus’ favourite, he went to place his normal clothes on, but before he could, he felt the green clad duke’s arms slither his arms around his wrist purring sniffing his neck “mmm~” he purrs gently, “you smell so good Duchess~” he nuzzles. 

Logan blinks gently, softly smiling “hello, my dear duke.” he hums gently, knowing Remus only liked that nickname coming from his lips. Remus pulled him into a kiss, it was passionate and deep. Always gentle and loving. He didn’t mind, as the other sides would think Remus was rough and vicious but in truth… he always made Logan feel adored, loved and gentle. 

Remus lovingly moved his hands up and down his lingerie “so pretty for me” he growls playfully as he kissed his boyfriend’s neck gently. He softly purrs, he seemed to hold him close, licking his neck “did you miss me my Duke?” Logan asks knowing it made Remus very happy to hear it. “did you like me in the video today Duchess~” Remus growls playfully.

“of course I did” Logan leans up against him lovingly “you were frightening” he purrs “just how I like you~” Logan hums pushing up against the duke, who still stood over him at a 6’3 compared to his 5’3 but Remus was always happy to have him try and be tough. The duke smirks pushing his duchess down into the bed “were you frightened of me~” Remus growls smirking his sharp fangs, Logan chuckled “oh my duke, I’m always frightened of you in the best way~” Logan purrs kissing him.

Remus kisses down his neck and shoulders gently biting on his shoulder “oh my beautiful Duchess” he purrs gently as he felt down to Logan’s hole, gently circling his fingers around the beautiful ring of flesh and muscle. Logan was soft in shivering at his touches “R-Remus” he spoke blushing softly, Remus gently purrs “nice~” he chuckled lovingly “my beautiful beautiful duchess all stretched out” he smirks, using his tentacles to trace up Logan’s arms and down his legs. Logan shivers at his gentle movements tracing but he softly mewls “M-My duke please don’t delay” he pleads wanting Remus to hurry as Remus growls.

“don’t rush me~” he playfully growls biting his neck pushing Logan into the wall “tell your duke what you want~” Remus coos at Logan. “and maybe he’ll be merciful enough to give you it” he adds “I want you to do me good and hard” Logan grins at Remus “you know how I like it” he purrs.

Remus smirks as he pushed Logan into the bed, kissing him deep and rough letting his tentacles stretch his little nerd with gentle precision as Logan moans at each movement as Remus got his cock out stroking it watching his tentacles stretch his pretty duchess, “do you want me to go in Duchess~” he purrs as Logan moans loudly.

”yes” Logan pleads “yes please, my duke” Logan begs. Remus growls at the nickname from his beautiful mouth, he gently going pushing into Logan as his duchess moaned at the feeling of his cock entering, he smirks “so tight Logan, have you been practicing?” he purrs gently to the other. “only for you.” Logan whispers as the duke’s tentacles wrapped themselves gently on him firmly keeping Logan on his cock, moving Logan gently. Logan moans at the duke moving him, it was pleasurable. 

The duke holding his partner lovingly, fucking into him deeply biting and kissing Logan’s neck and shoulders gently. “god you’re so good!” Logan moans at each thrust, just mewling but Remus gently placed a tentacle in his lips to gag him “shhh love~ they might find us” he purrs into Logan’s ears loving the little moans and whimpers that attempted to escape Logan’s lips, god he was beautiful. 

He smirks fucking the male deeply and good as he knew it was Logan’s favourite thing. The two going at it for what seemed like hours, granted it was only 40 minutes, Logan pants experiencing his orgasm as Remus came inside him gently kissing his neck and shoulders “my pretty duchess” he whispers lovingly, adoring his beautiful Logan who kisses him gently, he leans against his partner. 

“common, let’s go for a bath then” Remus grins happily knowing Logan’s bath was always filled and heated with warm water as the two went gently toward the bathroom, Remus softly cleaning his beautiful duchess, lovingly kissing his neck and cheek, “My pretty duchess” he hums as Logan was completely in bliss with his partner laughing at Remus. “thank you my duke.” Logan coos softly, Remus nuzzles him. 

It was good for them to relax and cuddle as Logan softly yawns nuzzling into his partner, Remus smiled “common my sweet duchess, I think you need to rest” he hums as Logan nods “yes please my duke…” he whispers as Remus snapped his fingers to dry them carrying him to the bed as he went cuddling his partner, Logan nuzzled into his chest gently. The two sleeping in eachothers arms.


End file.
